


Where Did That Come From?

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Plot, Smut, i wrote this to get nat to post another chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Surprise BJ's for Robbie





	Where Did That Come From?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatashaCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/gifts).



> I mean no disrespect to anyone mentioned or their families.  
> Don't steal my work. I'll find you.
> 
> written for @natasha-cole

“Na-Tah-Sha, What-are-you-doing?” Rob panted, moaning into her mouth as her tongue swept over his bottom lip, enticing his own in a dominate dance.   
  
“Do you want me to stop?” She asked, smirk on her face as she lowered her hands to his belt buckle.  
  
“Fuck, no. Please don’t stop.” He begged, a small whiney noise coming from his throat as he felt his pants loosen around his throbbing cock. How did they get here? When did this happen? Who the fuck cared?  
  
“What do you want, Robbie?” she purred into his ear, shoving her hand down his open pants to tightly fist his dick with her small hand.   
  
“Shit, I-I-I-I…Fuck, Nat, everything.” He groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his neck rolled backwards as she stroked him.   
  
She was on her knees when he opened his eyes again, looking up at him with his cock mere centimeters from her plump, kiss-reddened lips. His mouth watered at the sight of her, his fingers finding their place in her hair as he directed her mouth forward. She was on him in an instant, swirling her tongue around the thick head and sucking like it was the best hard candy she’d ever tasted. He could feel her inhale sharply through her nose, and before he could even blink, her face buried itself in the curly hair of his abdomen.   
  
“F-F-Fuh-Fuck!” He moaned, head knocking back into the wall that had been holding him up, “Shit, Nat…Fucking hell.”   
  
She could help it as her lips tried to smirk around his cock, itching at her gag reflex and forcing her face back away from him to regain some breathing control. He let his other hand wound in her hair as well, letting her catch her breath for a second before thrusting his hips back into her mouth.   
  
“Feels…soo….good.” He praised, biting his lip as he watched her work him over like his very own personal porn star. Her eyes never left his, and the sight of her pretty eyes watering from choking on him was driving him absolutely insane.   
  
“Fuck, Natasha, you’re gonna make me-” He tried to warn, but was cut off with her moaning around his member before impaling her throat with him again and again until she felt his hot release spill into her mouth, his tangy taste rolling over her tongue like ice cream on a summer day.   
  
“Fucking hell, where did that come from?” He gasped, catching his breath after she pulled off his dick with a loud pop.   
  
“I actually have no idea. Um.” Natasha answered, feeling kind of nervous about what she’d done now that she was starting to come back from the adrenaline pumping through her.   
  
“Well, anytime you feel the need to…do that, just…you’re more than welcome to, okay?” Rob chuckled, just as nervous as he helped her stand before correcting his zipper, button, and belt.   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Benedict.” 


End file.
